Sweet, Sweet, Rage
by TGYR
Summary: Sometimes, it's hard to tell love from hate. This is not one of those times. They absolutely despise each other, and that's what draws them close. A Bubbline fic. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Candy Kingdom's Princess sat on a stool in one her many labs, face laying in an open notebook on the counter top. She raised her head a few inches, then let it fall back down with a thud. She waited a few seconds, then did it again. As she prepared to do so once more, she was interrupted by a familiar voice calling from the doorway.

"Yo, PB! What's, uh... what's going on in here?" Finn called as he entered, followed quickly by Jake, looking around at the mostly unused lab. In fact, besides the papers and notebooks scattered around the Princess, the entire lab was untouched. Beakers and vials all arranged neatly and clean, chemicals locked away in several cabinets, even PB's lab coat was hanging on a hook by the door.

"Ugh... hi Finn, hi Jake..." The Princess slowly rose from her seat, crossing her arms thoughtfully. "I'm just trying to figure out this formula... But everything I try just turns out wrong!" She shakes her head, quickly returning her gaze to her guests. "Anyways, what can I do for you guys?"

"Check this out, Princess, me and Finn here found this treasure map! Why don't you take a break from all this science-y junk, and join us?" Jake stretched around behind Finn, holding up a worn piece of material. "You can even keep some of the swanky loot!" His body snapped back to normal, and he gave a chuckle at the snapping noise it made, followed by a quick high five with Finn behind their backs.

"Sorry guys," PB said, giving a sigh. "I actually have a prior engagement this afternoon. I should probably get ready actually. I'm supposed to be there at four o' clock." She closed her notebook softly, rolling her shoulders to reawaken her muscles.

Finn and Jake met eyes for a moment before Finn spoke up. "Uh, Peebles? It's 4:30."

PB's mouth feel open slightly. "It's _what_?" She checked the clock on the wall, confirming Finn's statement, then quickly pushed past the two. "Sorry, bye, can't talk, I'm late!" She rushed through the halls, stopping only to check a mirror and make sure she looked alright. The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and took off on their adventure.

Princess Bubblegum burst through the doors of one of the castle's conference rooms, panting for air. "I'm... I'm so sorry I'm... late... I was doing research and I lost... track of... time..."She slowed as she took in the sight in front of her, a conference room with no people in it. She checked the clock, checked the plaque outside to ensure she was in the right place, and checked again to be sure she was alone. Sighing, she slouched into one of the chairs.

"Scheiße..." she muttered, her head resting in her palms. "Stupid, stupid, Bubblegum..." She shook her head slowly as a pair of hands rested gently on her shoulders.

"I'll say! Don't you know it's not polite to keep a guest waiting? Especially an important guest?"

"YOU!" Bubblegum leaped out of her seat, spinning around to face the gray skinned girl floating behind the chair. "What in Ooo are you doing here!?"

"Now, is that any way to treat your guest? I mean, I came all the way out here just to see you!" Marceline lazily floated around the room, grin never leaving her face.

"Guest...? Wait... Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Bubblegum glared at her, hands balling into fists. "The emissary from the Nightosphere who was coming today is YOU?"

Marceline let out a soft laugh. "Who else would it be?"

"You don't even LIVE in the Nightosphere!"

"Doesn't mean I'm not still from there."

"You're not a diplomat! You're just... ugh!"

"Who says I came on official business? Maybe I just came to see you... Bonnie."

PB's hand slammed on the table. "Well, I'm sorry I don't return the feeling! I do _not_ want to see _you_!"

Marceline's grin faltered for a split second, before returning even wider. "Well, that's too bad. Here I am, seeing you, and there you are, seeing me. Guess your plan failed."

"Well, I won't be seeing you any longer!" PB turned and stormed towards the door, only to be stopped as she crashed into the other girl, now planted firmly in front of the door.

"Aww, Bonnie, don't be in such a rush to leave! Is that how you treat your friends?"

"We are NOT friends! Now move, before I make you move!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared! Why don't you try it and see?" Marceline leaned back on the door, pushing it closed the rest of the way. Bubblegum raised her fists, ready to fight her way through, as Marceline simply stood there grinning.

"You don't want me to do this, Marceline! I'm not the stupid little girl I used to be."

"Well, I'll admit you aren't so little anymore..." Marceline cracked her knuckles, still smiling. "But not stupid? I'll have to see that for myself."

"Just SHUT UP!" Bubblegum shouted, taking a swing at the vampire girl, coming into contact with nothing and tumbling forward into the door, turning to see her floating above, whistling.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say 'still stupid.' What happened, Bonnie? Forget I can fly? Forget how fast I am?"

Bubblegum growled, giving Marceline another hard glare. "No, I forgot how much of a BITCH you were!"

Marceline let out a loud laugh. "Strong language there Bonnie! Don't want your innocent subjects hearing that potty mouth, do you?" She chuckled softly, opening the door behind Bubblegum with a wave of her hand. "I can see you're not in a mood to talk with me. Maybe another time? We can have tea. You like tea, right?"

Bubblegum gritted her teeth. "I like tea just fine, but I'd rather have it with anyone else but you!" She watched the vampire float in slow circles around the room, her face darkening with anger. "Now, if you don't mind, would you please get out of my castle?"

"Careful Bonnie. You're pink is going red. You know how that makes me feel..." Marceline drifted closer, licking her lips hungrily. Before she could get too close, Bubblegum stepped back and slammed the door shut between them with a shout.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello readers! A quick note before I begin Chapter 2. It's shorter, and not a ton happens (just being honest here), but don't worry! Chapter 3 is nearly complete already, and honestly the story itself will probably done within a week or so! So enjoy, and stay tuned for more! (Also, I don't know Korean. That is the work of Google Translate, so it's not going to have the exact meaning I put in. Forgive its inadequacies. Just let Lady's actions speak for her. The meaning should come across.)**

* * *

"Alright Peebs, check this out!" Finn hopped a few inches off the ground, landing back down with a swing of his arm, a wooden paddle in his hand making contact with a small white plastic ball. The ball smacked down onto a table with crooked white lines drawn on it before popping up and hitting Jake square in the face, lodging itself in his forehead. Jake simply stuck his thumb into his mouth and blew, popping the ball back out and back towards Finn. They continued on like this, Bubblegum watching happily from the side.

A few days had passed since her shouting match with Marceline, and the Princess was happy for anything to take her mind off of it. Not that this was their first incident, but generally she wasn't already in a foul mood when they crossed paths. Sometimes they even managed to get along for a few minutes, though even that was usually after a fight, much like their incident with the Door Lord. She let out a sigh at the memory. Why couldn't they always get along like that? She didn't enjoy their constant fighting, but something about Marceline just made her furious. Just looking at the scraggly "Vampire Queen" got her blood boiling. What kind of "Queen" runs... flies... around in ragged clothes, playing awful music and sucking the red out of whatever she pleases? Just thinking about it was starting to make her angry.

"Uh, PB?" The Princess snapped back to the present at the sound of Finn's voice, standing awkwardly in front of her, trying to get her attention. "You, uh, kind of spaced out there for a minute. I was trying to ask you a question."

"My apologies, Finn. I have a lot on my mind, but that is no reason to ignore my friends. What is it?"

"We're gonna have an awesome party tomorrow night, and I was asking if you wanted to join us! You seem kind of wound up." Finn smiled kindly at her. It was a nice gesture, but the Princess hated letting other people feel bad for her. She shouldn't need anyone to do that. However, she smiled and stood, nodding her head.

"That sounds wonderful. I would be happy to attend. But I think for now I should be getting back home. It was a pleasure as usual to... hang out with you guys."

"Yo, hold up Princess." Jake stretched an arm around to stop her from walking off. "You don't gotta walk home. Let me just call up Lady. She'll give you a ride." Jake had already pulled out a phone and started dialing.

"Oh, there's no need for that... I can walk home just f-" Before she could finish objecting, Jake hung up his phone and started talking over her.

"Don't even worry Princess, Lady says she'd be happy to. She's already on her way." Within a few short moments, the Rainicorn was slowly descending towards them from the sky.

"인사말 핀, 제이크, 공주!" She happily greeted her three friends, settling next to Jake and giving him a soft smooch on the cheek. Jake blushed and giggled softly, speaking up quickly before they got too into themselves.

"Alright Lady, the Princess needs to get home for whatever smart person thing she's doing. If you hurry, you can get back and we can have some alone time. How's that sound?" He then leaned in and whispered something in her ear, to which she smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically, quickly moving to the Princess and allowing her to climb onto her back. As the two took off into the air, Finn pulled out a piece of paper and checked off the first name on a list.

"Alright! Next up, Wildberry Princess!"

Arriving back in her bedroom through the window, Bubblegum thanked her friend for the ride, ensured her that she was fine, and waved goodbye as Lady Rainicorn flew off back towards Finn and Jake's treehouse. Once she was out of sight, Bubblegum closed her window and curtains, quickly collapsing onto her bed.

"A party... Maybe that will help me clear my thoughts..." she muttered quietly to herself, drifting off to sleep still fully clothed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Lady, what do you think?" The next afternoon, Bubblegum stood in her room, showing off her outfit to her friend. She wore a dark pink t-shirt and a knee length skirt of the same color, which fluttered out a bit as she gave a turn, along with a red jacket with a scratched out logo of some sort on the back.

"당신은 언제나 공주 멋져요." Lady smiled and nodded enthusiastically with her answer, causing Bubblegum to grin back.

"Thank you, Lady. I'm glad you think so." She stood in front of a mirror, straightening out her hair. "Just give me a few moments to finish up, then we can get going." Lady Rainicorn shrugged, obviously not in too much of a rush, and let Bubblegum go about her business. The Princess continued fixing her hair, looked at it in the mirror, frowned and did it all over again. After spending about ten minutes doing this, she finally stood up happily and approached Lady.

"Alright, I think it's about time we got going. We don't want to keep the boys waiting, do we?" She laughed softly as she climbed onto Lady's back and they took off towards a forest near the treehouse, where the party was happening. When they descended into a clearing, they saw that they weren't the first to arrive.

"Oh my glob you guys, this party better be good! You didn't even invite any cute boys!" Lumpy Space Princess was speaking angrily with Finn and Jake off to the side, while Wildberry Princess and Hot Dog Princess were dancing to the music near the middle of the clearing and Turtle Princess sat off to the side. Spotting the new arrivals, Finn broke away from LSP, who turned away in a huff, and approached Bubblegum.

"Hey Peebles! Glad you made it!" He grinned, stopping in front of her.

"Of course, how could I miss it?" She returned the smile, looking around the field. "Are you expecting many more people?"

"Nah, everyone was busy tonight. I think we're just waiting on Cinnamon Buns and Marceline."

Bubblegum almost shouted, but quickly caught herself. "_Oh. _Of course. Her." She sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Before she could speak again, she noticed it out of place again, and pushed it back once more. Noticing it happen again, she spun around quickly and glared at the girl floating at eye level.

"Oh, hey Bonnie, guess you caught me. Not that I was really being sneaky or anything." Marceline chuckled and floated around, patting Finn on the head as she passed. "I'll catch up with you later, I've got other folks to bug." With that, she had moved to where Jake was still standing, now talking with Lady, before Bubblegum could even get a word in.

"That was kinda whack, huh PB? PB?" Finn scratched his head, looking up at his friend who stood there, fists clenched. "Yo, earth to PB?" He walked a circle around her trying to get her attention, stopping when he noticed the scratched out logo on her jacket. "Yo Peebs, what's this on your jacket?"

"Nothing." Bubblegum answered, still glaring daggers at Marceline. "It's just something I used to like, and now I hate, but I still like the jacket. That's all." Finn shrugged and moved in front of her, snapping his fingers in front of her, finally breaking her concentration.

"You okay, PB? You look kinda angry."

"No, I'm... I'm fine. Sorry, Finn. Let's just enjoy the party." She smiled again, and they moved closer to the center of the clearing and began dancing.

The night moved on, Cinnamon Buns joining the group a few minutes later, and the group had a generally good time. They danced, played games, told stories, ate snacks, and everyone was happy. The only problem was Bubblegum's rising anger throughout the night as Marceline taunted her at every chance she got. In the end, it was Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Bubblegum, and Marceline, sitting around a small fire telling stories.

"Okay, okay, guys." Marceline began through a laugh. "Have you ever heard about how, when she was little, Bonnie used to-"

"MARCELINE!" Bubblegum interrupted her. "If you are going to tell personal stories, can you please avoid telling them about other people?"

"Aww, that one was gonna be interesting..." Jake whined, laying his head against Lady's side.

"Yeah Bonnie, it was gonna be great!"

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to be the subject of 'Embarrassing Story Hour with Marceline and her dumb stories.'" Bubblegum crossed her arms angrily, turning her head away from the Vampire. Finn nervously spoke up, trying to calm them down.

"Uh, yeah, I think PB is right. Let's try to keep embarrassing stories to those about ourselves, okay guys?" Marceline sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine, fine, I won't tell you guys about how she wet the bed till she was ten. Whoops!" Marceline put on a face of fake worry. "Oh no, did that slip out?"

"GAH!" Bubblegum jumped up, stomping up right next to Marceline. "What is WRONG with you!?" She was actually growling, fists raised, ready to attack. Marceline stayed seated, looking up almost apologetically.

"Chill, Bonnie. I'm sorry, it slipped out!" Marceline slowly rose to her feet, dusting off her legs. "You can't fault me for that."

"Yes I can! You've been messing with me every single time you see me! What is your deal!?" Bubblegum didn't take her eyes off the vampire for a moment, even as the gray skinned girl's face turned into a grin.

"Did you ever think, Bonnie, that maybe I just want to see how long it takes you to snap?"

And snap she did. Bubblegum swung her fist at Marceline's face, missing by just a hair. The vampire gritted her teeth , raising her fists in response. "Fine Bonnie, if you're going to take it this far, don't say I never warned you."

"Oh, just STOP TALKING!" The Princess swung again, but before her arm could close the distance, she was grabbed at the elbow and held back. Turning, she saw Lady holding onto her, eyes wide. Looking back the other way, she saw that Jake had grabbed Marceline and Finn had leaped between them.

"Woah guys, come on, calm down. What's going on with you two?" Finn stammered out his words, trying to defuse the situation. His eyes kept moving between the two girls, ready to stop them if either made a move. "This was supposed to be a fun party! What's the deal, guys?"

"The... uhn... deal is that Little Miss Grumpy over there can't take a joke!" Marceline snapped, struggling against Jake's hold. Jake, for his part, had wrapped his arms around her stomach, tying her arms to her sides.

"No, the problem is that SHE refuses to let up on me for even a minute!" Lady was being less forceful with her hold, but Bubblegum was also being less aggressive in trying to break it. "I'd be fine if she would just stay away from me!"

Marceline hissed. "Yeah right! Your stupid attitude is the issue here!"

"Deal with it! You better hope we're not alone next time, because I'm not holding back!"

Marceline spat out a laugh. "Hah! I was just thinking the same thing!" She quickly changed into a much larger form for a split second, stretching Jake's arms, then back to normal and flew out of his grasp. "Next time, Bonnie, this isn't gonna end so nicely!" And with that, she was gone.

Lady Rainicorn released her hold on the Princess, who just stared after the vampire. After a few moments, she simply looked up to the sky and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Bubblegum laid on her back in her bed, pillow over her face, drowning out her screams and frustration. What was that girl's problem!? Didn't she understand how absurd she was being, how furious she made people, how close she was to having that stupid grin knocked off her face? No. No, she never thought that way. All she thought about was having a good time and getting a reaction from other people.

Bubblegum stopped screaming and pulled the pillow away, letting out a sigh. "Ugh... One of these days..." _One of these days what?_ She blinked. The voice was in her head, she knew, but for some reason she thought it in Marceline's voice. She spoke out loud again. "One of these days, nobody will be around to stop me when I lose control like that..." _Oh, I'm so scared! The Princess is going to attack! What ever will I do?_

Bubblegum shook her head. What was she doing? She had enough trouble with the real Marceline. She didn't need to start imagining her too. But for whatever reason, she had started doing it. She needed to get the stupid girl out of her head. "Stupid Marceline..."

"Now, that's not very nice!" An annoyingly familiar voice called from her window. Bubblegum leaped out of the bed, facing her window and spotting the vampire leaning against it, eyes closed and letting out a low whistle. Bubblegum quickly closed the distance between them, fists raised, before making contact with only the wall and realizing she had imagined it. She almost let out another yell before she felt someone tugging lightly at her sleeve.

"Princess Bubblegum?" She turned her head slowly, noticing Peppermint Butler nervously standing beside her. "You were speaking to yourself... I feared you were about to jump!"

Bubblegum sighed, grasping her butler's hand lightly. "No, Peppermint Butler... I just... have a lot on my mind and thank you for your concern. I must have been imagining things... I think I need to take a cold shower and clear my head..." Peppermint Butler nodded, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Whatever you think is best, Princess Bubblegum." Still holding her hand, he led her to the bathroom, leaving her there with a few too many farewells. Alone again, she closed and locked the door, then slumped against it. After a moment, she turned on the water in the shower to let it run before beginning to disrobe. Her outfits were generally tight, but still loose enough to hide the shape of her butt, and her bra held in her modest breasts. Letting out a deep sigh, she stepped into the cold water, immediately feeling some of her anger melt away.

She slowly ran her fingers through her hair, untangling several knots in the process. She quickly began to relax, trying to let the coolness of the water drown out her thoughts. Unfortunately, though her body began to numb quickly, her mind continued to work, reminding her of all her problems. Issues in the Kingdom, problems with the Ice King... But at the forefront of everything, Marceline. Sure, they had always been at each other's throats, but recently it seemed like Marceline was specifically trying to infuriate her as often as possible. Had she done something to make Marceline angrier than usual? She couldn't think of anything...

Bubblegum shook her head, causing her hair to fan out around her, water splashing off of it. This wasn't her fault! This was Marceline being completely ridiculous, with no excuse. And it wasn't even just between the two of them anymore. Now their friends had seen the bickering and nearly fighting. And it looked like Marceline had been enjoying it the whole time. Bubblegum let out a deep sigh, focusing her attention on anything else but Marceline.

In the next few minutes, Bubblegum had finished her shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel tightly around herself. Looking into a mirror, she smiled for a brief moment. If she would stop talking to herself and hallucinating, maybe everyone would assume she was okay. She quickly stepped out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom, before stopping short at what she saw in front of her.

"Hey Bonnie! Glad you decided to... freshen up for my visit." The exact person that Bubblegum didn't want to see was laying across her bed. Marceline was laying on her stomach on the bed, facing the bathroom, with her knees bent and legs lazily kicking back and forth behind her. "But you could have told me you wouldn't be decent! I would have covered my eyes or something."

"I could have _what_?" Bubblegum could already feel her anger building, but she was too focused on keeping her towel in place to do anything about it. She held it with one hand, using the other to shoo Marceline away. "What are you doing here, Marceline? Didn't you cause enough trouble for one night?"

"Eh." Marceline stuck her tongue out at the Princess. "I can never cause enough trouble. It's what I'm here for." Realizing that Marceline wasn't planning on moving, Bubblegum quickly gave up and instead crossed her arms across her chest, holding the towel tight with one hand.

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing here?" Bubblegum didn't take her eyes off the girl for a second, while Marceline kept looking around the room, taking in its sights.

"Oh, you know. I felt we left things unfinished earlier, didn't you?" She quickly rolled over onto her back, then threw her legs off the bed and stood up, stretching out her muscles. "I mean, you were about to take a swing at me, weren't you? Or were you still too afraid to?"

Bubblegum clenched her fists. "Really? You came over here, waited for me while I was showering, just so you could get punch in the face? I don't believe you."

"Hey, who said anything about actually getting punched? I still say you can't even touch me if you tried. Are you going to prove me wrong?" Bubblegum gritted her teeth, preparing to finally take out all her anger, when her towel began to slip and she had to stop to hold it again.

"Grr... Marceline, I really, really want to knock that stupid grin off your face, but now obviously isn't a good time. Can you come back another time? Heck, just give me a few minutes to get dressed!" Bubblegum turned and took a few steps toward her closet before being stopped by a single finger on her forehead.

"What's wrong, Bonnie? Afraid you'll fall apart if someone sees your stupid royal body? Now I'm even more interested in doing this now."

"Oh, come on..." Bubblegum sighed, turning her back to Marceline, who quickly moved back in front of her. "Marceline, you're being ridiculous. Even more so than usual."

"Come on Bonnie. Take a swing at me. I'll even stand totally still." Marceline held her hands behind her back, standing directly in front of the Princess. "And after your punch doesn't do anything, I'll show you how to really fight."

"You know what Marceline? I really, really don't like you..."

"I know ya don't. Now do it." Marceline grinned, waiting for the Princess to finally snap and attack her. She didn't however, expect Bubblegum to put her arms around her neck and pull their lips together.


End file.
